Transformers Prime
by smurf lover forever
Summary: Kayla was just and ordinary girl that loved filming and technology. But her life changed with just a gust of wind, from a moter cycle. She found herself in a room full of robots.


Transformers prime Chapter one new friend I do not own transformers prime.

Kayla was walking around in the middle of nowear with her cam quarter, trying to find something interesting to film.

"Maby i can find a speeding car if theirs even any out in this area." Kayla said. Kayla has gold hair, pale skin and frekels. She wears a pink tank top with wight long pants and pink flats. She loves to film anything she sees and shes a big technology person, and not cell phones either. She likes to see how cars are built and how computers are made. She loves to hang out with Raf but she hasent seen him latly hes always been picked up by this yellow car.

Suddenly a brush of wind knocked her to the ground as something passed her. Her guse was it was a car because it skided to a hult. She hade her eyes closed so they people must have thought shed been knocked out cause someone was shouting "Shes knocked out!". But it was weird she heard metal foot steps along with regular steps. Kayla hade sand in her eyes so it was difficult to open them. Kayla felt someone pick her up.

"Do you think shes OK R.C?" a boy voice said. The voice sounded familer but she couldent think of who it was.

"I dont know jack, we better take her back to the base and call your mom so she can see if this girl is alright." A female voice said. Jack is who it was now she knew she hade a bit of a crush on him, Raf always told her stuff about him when they used to hang out.

She heard a weird noice and felt a helmate being put on her. she decided not to move she dident want to hit someone because she still couldent open her eyes. She was picked up and put on the back of what seemed to be a moter cycle.  
and they drove off. Jack hade belted her good to the seat so she wouldent fall off.

They dove for a while untill they started to slow down. She felt like their were more people in the room now.

"Kayla!" a boys voice shouted. It sounded like her friend Raf, what was he doing here?

"Is she ok and how do you know her Raf?" a girl said. It sounded like Miko from her math class.

Kayla then heard a bunch of beeping nocies that sounded a bit panicked.

"Pleas calm down Bumblebee, she probely just hit her head iv seen a ton of head injurys on cybertron." A nother voice said. How many people were in this room. Why is their a guy named Bumblebee and why dose he make beeping noices, and what on earth was cybertron? So many questions were going threw her mind.

She then heard another car drive in. Grate more people.

"Is this the injurd girl you told me about ratchet?" The female voice said. It sounded like jacks mom.

"Yes i belive she just has a head injury from falling." Ratchet said.

"It looks like she just has sand in her eyes." Jacks mom said (Im just gana say Jacks mom cause i forgot her real name ^^'). "Are you awake, sweetheart?" She said to me.

"Um i just want to get this sand out of my eyes if you wouldent mind." Kayla said. She wasent trying to be rude, the sand was just starting to sting her eyes.

"Why dident you move to say you were awake?" Jack said. she blushed, but no one noticed.

"Um i dident want to hit you or that R.C girl." Kayla said. She heard Jack chukle with just made her blush more, but again no one noticed.

Jacks mom came back with the eyes wash and Kayla washed the sand out of her eyes. she heard a random crash and someon shout "Scrap! Bulk head! I needed that!" witch just made Kayla, Jack, Raf, and Miko laugh.

But who would name someone bulk head? Isent that kind of mean?

When she was done drying her eyes. She opend them and was shocked at what she saw. It was like a dream come true or a night mare come to life. Standing befor her were a few humans and.

A whole ground of giant robots. "Oh scrap." Kayla said as she repeted what she heard ratchet say.

A giant blue and red bot walked up to Kayla. "I am optimus prime, and this is my crew. We are the auto bots."  



End file.
